Enemies
I'll be updating this page over the next few days, kinda just gathering the information at the moment... - Wishblade 07/09 'Stationary.' Rake. First seen: Boot Camp 1: Day 1. (During tutorial only) Most Common: N/A. The Rake enemy deals a small amount of damage to your first soldier in the tutorial and is used to show how enemies can attack and how you can heal your health. Enemy Cutout. First seen: Boot Camp 1: Day 1. Most Common: Boot Camp 1: Day 1. Information coming soon... Wall. (Wood and Cement) First seen: Help Wanted 2: Still Kickin'. Most Common: ???. Kinda obvious it a wall that blocks your road kill it an proceed. Be caution if you gonna melee it because there can be artillery fire infront the wall. 'Melee.' Crossbone. (What's the difference between Crossbones and Unarmed Crossbones on the kongregate high scores page?) First seen: Help Wanted 1: Warm Up. Most Common: ???. Crossbone that come close to attack you with his fists. Knife Crossbone. First seen: Help Wanted 2: Still Kickin'. Most Common: ???. Crossbone that come close to stab you with his knife. (does higher damage?) Brute. First seen: Winter Warland 3: King of the Hill. Most Common: ???. he a dumb peice of shit who punch you and you fly Hopper. First seen: Help Wanted 3: Your Place or Mines? Most Common: ???. Information coming soon... Suicide Bot. First seen: Hop To It 2: Mined Over Matter. Most Common: ???. Information coming soon... 'Ranged.' Pistol Crossbone. First seen: Help Wanted 2: Still Kickin'. Most Common: ???. Has a ranged of a normal pistol. Rock Bot. First seen: Help Wanted 1: Warm Up. Most Common: ???. Has a ranged of an assault weapon. Mortar Bot. First seen: Help Wanted 5: Hostile Takeover. Most Common: ???. Information coming soon... Fort. First seen: Help Wanted 4: But... Is it Artillery? Most Common: ???. Has a very long ranged (can target you when you don't see him on screen). Has decent hp. Shoot bullets in the sky wich then land on the red marks on the ground. It damage everything it hits (so not only you but also other machines). It takes awhile before the bullet land, keep moving around to avoid getting hit and kill the fort. Tennis Ball Spitter. First seen: Boot Camp 2: It's Testing Time. Most Common: ???. A stationary enemy that shoots 3 tennis balls at long range. It attacks takes a long time to recharge and can be dodged, take advantage of it. Shooter of Snowballs. First seen: Winter Warland 3: King of the Hill. Most Common: ???. Information coming soon... 'Flying.' Flyer. First seen: Help Wanted 4: But... Is it Artillery? Most Common: ???. Little flying machine that hold one bom. Will release the bom once your under it. Either shoot him down (by clicking on it) or move away once he is straight above you. Attack Chopper. First seen: Hop To It 2: Mined Over Matter. Most Common: ???. Information coming soon... 'Bosses.' Boss 1: Command Unit. First seen: Help Wanted 5: Hostile Takeover. Most Common: ???. This is the first boss in the game. It is actually first seen during the tutorial, but is only battled later on in the 5th Help Wanted mission. More information coming soon... Boss 2: ??? (Currently: Command Unit) First seen: Winter Warland 5: What Goes Up... Most Common: ???. This boss is currently the same as the first boss, but it will be changing in a future update to something completely different. Boss 3: ??? (Pharaoh Head /// Truck thing???) First seen: Hop To It 5: Are We There Yet? Most Common: ???. Information coming soon... 'Unkillable.' Mine. First seen: Help Wanted 3: Your Place or Mines? Most Common: ???. They get triggered (there ligh will glow) at a certain distance and come up to surface to blow up. For now they don't seem to do any damage. (bug?) Artillery Strike. First seen: Boot Camp 2: It's Testing Time. Most Common: ???. At a certain distance you will trigger the artillery fire. All of a sudden there will be red marks on the ground if your soldier there it time to move because otherwise you'll get hit by an artilley shell that does quite alot damage. Robot Piranha. First seen: Hop To It 1: What's The Point? Most Common: ???. Information coming soon... Laser Shooter. First seen: Hop To It 1: What's The Point? Most Common: ???. Information coming soon... 'Not in-game.' Trooper Cutout. First seen: N/A. Most Common: N/A. This enemy was listed in the Kongregate High Scores tab after the v8 update alongside the Suicide Bomber and the Attack Chopper. This enemy was the only one of the 3 who did not later appear in the Hop To It campaign missions and has yet to be seen. Walls.png Boss.png ShooterOfSnowballs.png MortarBot.png Brute.png Fort.png Mines.png Flyer.png Hopper.png Artillery.png GunCrossbone.png SwordCrossBone.png Crossbone.png EnemyCutOut.png Laser on+off.jpg RobotPiranha.png AttackChopper.png bomb + bomb primed.jpg Upcoming Enemies: ''' 3 new enemies can be seen on the Kongregate High Scores Tab after the v8 update. These are Trooper Cutout, Suicide Bot and Attack Chopper. Click here for news on upcoming campaigns. '''Tips: *Tennis Ball Spitters, Shooter of Snowballs and certain Boss Attacks can be avoided with the Cover Squad Command. *Flying enemies such as Flyers are targetted by clicking on them. *Mines, Artillery and Mortar Bot attacks can be avoided by running straight past them or retreating. Category:Battling